


I wish

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Ruvik, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Established Relationship, I had to change the rating from M to E because of reasons, I'm Sorry, Knotting, Life Partners, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, OOC characters, Omega Joseph, Out of Character, dont ask why just read, give em what they want, i wasnt sure i wanted to post this but I suppose not much I can do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{I recently got into the A/B/O dynamics and if you don't know what it is you can easily look it up for information. Please don't kill me.}}<br/>Joseph's an Omega, Ruviks his alpha. Joseph wants something only Ruvik can provide him with, and finally Ruvik caves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruvik only liked two things in his life; his work and his needy Omega, Joseph. Unfortunately, he couldn’t have both of them at the same time and right now Joseph was obviously needing more attention than his work report.

Joseph and Ruvik had gotten together after a case at the hospital Ruvik worked at five years earlier. Neither of them were seeing someone else, other than Joseph’s occasional heat fuck with someone at KCPD. Joseph had figured his attraction to the doctor was simple; he was an Omega and Ruvik was an Alpha, it was as simple as that. But he also had to work on the case in the midst of his heat, luckily Ruvik provided him with all he needed, fucking him until they were both physically exhausted. Unfortunately, Joseph realized the attraction to a _murder suspect_ was far deeper than he had hoped it would have been.

Joseph had gone back to Ruvik many times, even driven one day by pure lust for the Alpha rather than the drive of his heat. That night, Ruvik had marked Joseph as his, claiming the younger man as his Omega. Leaving bites and bruises across the man’s body and _finally_ knotting him, their relationship bloomed. It wasn’t until the murderer at the hospital was caught that Joseph moved in with Ruvik, coming straight out to Sebastian that he was officially taken.

Things moved smoothly for them, with Ruvik being Joseph’s perfect alpha…

 

Joseph kissed and suckled at Ruvik’s neck, reaching his arms around him and rubbing his chest. Ruvik tried to concentrate on his work to the best of his ability, but was quickly pulled out of it when Joseph bit at his ear and muttered to him. “Please.” At that, Ruvik turned in his chair to see Joseph pouting at him, his face flushed and his body trembling a little.

“You know I am working right?” Joseph nodded. “Is it really-“

“ _Please_ Ruvik.” Joseph all but whined out his the sentence, rubbing his legs together a bit.

“Joseph.” The alpha reached up and stroked the omegas cheek softly, smiling at him. “I’ll have to put my things away first before we can do anything.” As much as sex was always a great time passer for the two of them, especially when josephs heat cycle began, Ruvik also knew work was always something needing attention.

“Please.” Joseph straddled Ruviks knee, leaning forwards and kissing the alpha on any part of his neck he could, grinding his hips against his leg. “I waited for you for hours, it’s past the time you’re usually off.” Ruvik furrowed his brow, glancing at his watch and then realizing Joseph was right

“You’re right.” Ruvik muttered, feeling Joseph’s tongue trailing his neck. “Move my papers and lay down on the desk.” Joseph got up, quickly doing as he was told while Ruvik stood and took his shirt off. Ruvik moved between Joseph’s legs, undoing the man’s shirt buttons before pulling it off of him.

“Ruvik.” Joseph trilled out his name as the alpha ran a cold hand across his flushed skin. Ruvik was always cold, which worked for the both of them considering Joseph’s body was always warmer than normal, especially when the younger man was in heat.

“So when did this start?” Ruvik asked, unbuckling Joseph’s pants to take them off. Joseph shuddered in anticipation, reaching up and trailing his hands down Ruviks chest.

“At work.” Ruvik scowled, leaning down and biting Joseph’s neck roughly. Joseph let out a whimper. “I couldn’t come home, I was doing a case.”

“With that _other_ alpha partner of yours, right?” Joseph cringed, he knew Ruvik had strict rules about his heat because of his partner.

Joseph was one of few omegas who worked at KCPD, he was surrounded by Alphas and Betas most of the time, his partner included. Sebastian was an alpha like Ruvik, and he had tried fucking Joseph on his heats on more than one occasion, today was no different. For Joseph to even _walk_ through his work sometimes was dangerous, on or off his heat. They were ruthless, and it filled Ruvik with anger. Ruviks only request was Joseph come home if his heat began, and that he stay home until he could safely return to work.

“When will he get it through his thick skull you belong to _me?_ ” Joseph’s pants fell to the ground with a clunk, and Ruvik shook his head. “Did he touch you?”

“Yes.” Joseph said, biting his lip. “I came home right after, and I didn’t let him fuck me.” Ruvik smiled at the slip of profanity from Joseph’s mouth, and he kissed and bit his neck. “I know who I belong to, and Sebastian isn’t it.” Ruviks brow arched and he kissed down Josephs neck and chest.

“Who do you belong to then?” Ruvik asked, although he knew the answer Joseph would give he loved hearing him say it. Joseph’s hips bucked up when Ruviks hands trailed down to them.

“I’m yours, I’m all yours.” Joseph tilted his head back, biting his lip as Ruviks hand teased between his legs.

“And I’ll be damned if you’re wrong.” Ruvik kissed Joseph, pressing their bodies together and grinding against him. Joseph moaned into the kiss, gliding his hands down Ruviks sides to his pants, pushing them down off his hips.

Joseph sat up a bit, reaching forwards to rub Ruviks cock, feeling the knot forming at his base. Ruvik jerked his hips, growling in Joseph’s ear which made the Omega more excited for what was coming. Ruvik moved his tongue into Joseph’s mouth, twisting heir tongues together in the space between their lips. Joseph whined, rubbing his thumb across Ruvik’s hardened member, pushing his hips up a bit. Joseph broke the kiss, staring up at Ruvik with lust in his eyes.

“Ruvik. I need-“ Joseph bit his lip, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ruviks neck.

“Use your words.” Ruvik ran his fingers across Joseph’s- already self  lubricated- entrance, hearing Joseph let out a small groan.

“I want you to have sex…” Joseph was blushing, he could feel his face burning. “With me… Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ruvik smiled, rubbing the tip of his cock against Joseph’s entrance, pushing into him without hesitation. Joseph cried out, putting his hands flat on the desk as he felt the alpha buried deep inside of him. “Fuck.” Ruvik muttered, waiting a moment for Joseph to adjust before beginning his movements. Joseph’s whimpering turned to moans as Ruvik moved inside of him, hitting all the right spots.

The alpha knew every sensitive spot on Joseph, inside and out. He could ravish Joseph again and again without a complaint from him, which allowed him plenty of opportunities to find out everything about him.

Ruvik pressed his nose into Joseph’s neck, taking in his scent and the fading smell of Joseph’s work partner on him. Ruvik growled, something would have to be done about that man sooner or later. Ruvik grunted, standing upright and moving Joseph so he was on his side, one of his legs on the desk and the other on Ruviks shoulder. Joseph blushed, gripping at the desk and biting his lip as he felt Ruviks knot knocking against his entrance.

“Ruvik?” Joseph’s voice came out as a lusty moan. “Please, I want you to knot me.” Ruvik gripped Joseph’s thigh, making the Omega man whimper. “I’m sure.” Joseph smiled up at Ruvik, and Ruvik nodded. Ruvik pulled his hips back for a moment, before pushing forwards and pushing his -very much swelled- knot into the young Omega. “Ah- fuck.” Joseph muttered, gripping the edge of the desk, he always swore when Ruvik did this to him. Every time he let his tongue slip, but only ever around Ruvik.

“Shit.” Ruvik paused, leaning down to kiss Joseph’s cheek and neck a few times to keep himself from cumming inside his lover early. And right now cumming inside of an Omega in heat was _not_ what he wanted to do, not that it didn’t feel amazing if he did, but neither one of them were ready for their own kid. Okay, so Joseph was more ready than Ruvik was but that all chalked up to jack _shit_ when Joseph asked Ruvik about it.

Joseph wiggled his hips, looking at Ruvik to make sure he was okay. Ruvik nodded, moving his hips enough to pleasure his partner and keep his knot inside of him. The Omega could feel his climax coming up quickly, and Ruvik could tell too by the way Joseph was slowly tensing around him. Ruvik bit Joseph’s neck, pulling his hips back which made Joseph growl.

“Ruvik.” Joseph glared up at him, his eyes sharp as he grabbed Ruviks shoulder.

“Joseph, we have been over this I-“

“Please.” Joseph’s eyes softened as he stared Ruvik down. “I know you don’t.” Joseph took Ruviks hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “I want this. More than anything, and I only want it with you.” Joseph kissed Ruviks hand a few times, looking up at him with eyes that made Ruvik blush.

“Maybe.” Ruvik muttered, holding Joseph’s hand back. “It wouldn’t be too bad.” Joseph smiled, pulling Ruvik down and kissing him. Ruvik shrugged to himself, moving Joseph to lay on his back again before he moved his hips again, Joseph’s moans showing no protest to the movements.

Joseph writhed beneath his lover, letting his voice echo throughout the large room. “Ruvik I’m-“ Joseph couldn’t finish his sentence, but the clenching of his ass around Ruviks cock told Ruvik all he needed to know.

“Me too.” Ruvik muttered, putting is hands on the desk by Joseph’s sides and giving his hips a few more snapping thrusts before Joseph cried out his climax. Joseph arched his back, letting out a few more moans and then a groan when he felt Ruvik release inside of him.

Ruvik and Joseph breathed heavily, Joseph sitting up carefully and wrapping his arms around Ruviks shoulders. “The chairs close, you can sit back.” Ruvik looked behind him, reaching out and pulling the chair closer. He lifted Joseph from the desk, keeping his knot inside of him for the time being, then sitting down with Joseph in his lap.

“Great, now I need to clean the desk.” Ruvik shook his head.

“I’ll get it, before we go to bed. Right now just…” Joseph trailed off, resting his forehead on Ruviks shoulder. “Relax.”

“If you relax anymore you’ll probably melt.” Ruvik said, which Joseph’s responded to with a flick on his forehead.

“Hey, if you want to Ruvik, we can go another round.” Joseph smiled and Ruvik sighed.

“Sure, I don’t see a reason not to.”

`````````

When Joseph was fit to walk again, and his heat had settled more, Ruvik opted to drive him to work. Joseph wasn’t sure why Ruvik suddenly decided to, but he couldn’t turn down a ride. Ruvik seemed generally quiet for the most part of the ride, although Joseph was talking a bunch.

“-So I’ll let you know when I’m off work so you can come get me. Or I’ll get a ride home from someone.” Joseph looked over at Ruvik and sighed. “What’s going on Ruvik? You never give me rides to work.”

“I just know you’re tired, and I just wanted to make sure you’re safe.”

“I’m fine.” Joseph said as they pulled up to KCPD, parking in the lot. “But thank you.” Joseph leaned over, kissing Ruvik quickly. “I’ll let you know when I’m off.”

“I’m coming in with you really quick.” Joseph stared at him for a moment then nodded, getting out of the car with Ruvik and heading to the station.

“Morning Joseph.” Sebastian walked over, handing Joseph a file. “Glad you’re back.” Sebastian looked at Ruvik and furrowed his brow. “Who’s this?”

“He’s-“ Joseph jumped when Ruvik slammed Sebastian back into a wall. “Ruvik!”

“Listen to me closely.” Ruvik growled, moving close to Sebastian in a threatening way. “You are not to touch Joseph anymore. Got it? He is _mine._ ” Sebastian stared down Ruvik, then nodded. “Good.” Ruvik turned back to Joseph and kissed him. “Let me know when you’re done.” Joseph nodded, watching Ruvik leave then he turned to Sebastian.

“Ready to get started?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating other stories....  
> Instead I do this...  
> Enjoy it though.

Joseph went to Sebastian’s office room, holding notes from his and Sebastian’s latest case. It was easy, but then again it seemed lately like the chief had been giving Joseph and Sebastian easy cases. It bothered Joseph to no end to fly through cases, he felt like he was being treated like a kid.

“Hey Seb?” Joseph walked up to his partners desk, looking down at him. “I have the notes and report done from the latest case.”

“Thanks Joseph, just set them somewhere I’ll look at them in a minute.” Sebastian was busy writing his own report from the case down, he didn’t even look up at Joseph and that was another concern of his. Most of KCPD started treating Joseph differently after Ruvik had come in and told Sebastian off, he guessed word got around that he was _definitely_ taken, but after about a week everyone seemed to act very different around him.

“Sebastian is something wrong with me?” Sebastian stopped writing; he looked up at Joseph and blinked.

“What the hell? Where did that come from?” Sebastian put down his pen and shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong with you.”

“You’re ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you now.” Joseph scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

“No, Seb. I mean you’re ignoring me and so is the rest of KCPD. I can’t get them to talk to me or treat me as an equal...” Joseph rubbed his arm. “Even the chief has been giving us cases that are _way_ too easy. So, answer me again Sebastian. Is something wrong with me?” Sebastian stared at Joseph, the edges of his mouth forming into a smile before he began laughing. “Sebastian I’m serious!”

“I know you are.” Sebastian said, putting his face in his hands as he laughed. “It’s just funny.” Joseph frowned, crossing his arms and looking down at Sebastian. Sebastian moved his hands and looked at Joseph, his smile turning into a frown. “You don’t know?”

“No?” Joseph furrowed his brow. “I don’t know what?”

“Oh yeah, of course _you_ wouldn’t notice anything.” Sebastian rubbed his neck. “You wouldn’t be able to smell it or anything and-“

“Sebastian what are you talking about?”

“How has Ruvik been acting around you?” Sebastian opened up one of his desk drawers, digging through it. Joseph watched Sebastian digging around in the drawers, thinking he wasn’t looking for anything but was looking for another way to ignore him, and he thought about his answer.

“He’s been... Clinging to me lately which is odd for him. I get home and he’ll be in his study or something but once he knows I’m home he drops everything.” Joseph sighed. “I didn’t even think about that until now.”

“Great, so you really don’t know. It’s not my place to tell you what’s wrong with you Joseph, but after work you should go see a doctor.” Joseph’s eyes widened and he shuddered. “You hate doctors, ironic considering that Ruvik’s a doctor, but... Yeah, I hate them too. Or if you don’t want to see a doctor, just ask Ruvik yourself.”

“Am I sick? I feel fine.”

“No, just trust me Joseph.” Sebastian shook his head. “I think you and Ruvik need a talk anyway.” Joseph flinched at the last part, and turned to leave the office. “I’ll be in here if you need me!”

``````````

Joseph walked into the large mansion home, looking around at the large stairwells on both sides of the room. He frowned, looking to the ground at his feet as he made his way to the study where Ruvik was. “Ruvik, I’m home.” Joseph walked up behind Ruvik, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Ruvik set down his paper he was looking at, turning to Joseph and kissing him quickly.

“Welcome home. How’d your day go?” Joseph shrugged looking at the papers on Ruvik’s desk. “Joseph?”

“It was fine. But there’s something on my mind.” Joseph leaned on the desk, looking down to Ruvik who was still seated. “Everyone, or almost everyone, at KCPD has been treating me differently. Sebastian included. And so have you. Everyone at work has been ignoring me, and the chief hasn’t been much help with giving me so many easy cases I can finish five a _day_. And at home you’ve been paying a lot more attention to me than you have these past five years.” Ruvik stood up, facing Joseph.

“You’re changing Joseph.” Ruvik hooked his fingers into Joseph’s belt loops, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “Sounds like other alpha’s are leaving you alone. And you’re wondering why?” Joseph nodded, looking down and fiddling with his gloves. “For being a detective, sometimes you can forget things easily.”

“Ruvik I know you like mind games but I’m not in the mood for them right now so would you please-!”

“You’re pregnant Joseph.” The three words caught Joseph off guard; he wasn’t expecting to hear that. “I only know because of the way you’ve changed, you wouldn’t be able to tell.” Ruvik pressed his face into Joseph’s shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. “I guess it’s hard when you can’t scent your own hormones.” Ruvik pulled back from Joseph’s shoulder, holding back a smirk at seeing Joseph’s stunned face. “You’ve become less appealing to other alpha’s. _Finally._ You went from ‘I can still be taken’ to ‘I’m taken’. And in only a week, no wonder you’re confused.”

“When... How did...”

“The shifting scent happened at the beginning of the week. I thought you would have figured it out by now. I was wrong.” Ruvik sat back down in his seat, turning back to his work. “I have to finish this paper before tonight and get it faxed to my supervisor. Give me another half hour.” Ruvik glanced over at Joseph and sighed. “What?”

“You knew but you didn’t tell me.” Ruvik rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his seat and taking Joseph’s hand. He pulled Joseph onto his lap, hugging him close and kissing his cheek softly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted you to find out for yourself. Since you were the one who suggested it.” Joseph held Ruvik’s hand and looked at him.

“I didn’t actually think it could happen. I mean.” Joseph was stumbling over his words now; Ruvik gave his hand a light squeeze to help calm him down. “I knew it could happen but I didn’t think it would.”

“Are you regretting it?” Ruvik asked, concerned a bit now. “I’m not sure there’s much you can do in the way of _that_ now.”

“Regret it?” Joseph sounded offended, he turned to Ruvik and shook his head. “Why would I regret it? I’m excited.” Joseph smiled, hugging Ruvik at the shoulders. “We’re going to have a kid. Can you believe it?”

“Yes, I can in fact.” Ruvik rubbed Joseph’s back, leaning forwards and picking the paper up from his desk. “Although I’m still working so I can’t celebrate with you.” Joseph frowned, clinging to Ruvik a bit more and nuzzling his face into the crook of Ruvik’s neck. “But I can see you’re not going to leave me alone anytime soon.” Ruvik pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, holding the paper up to his face. “Help me out with this and I can get off quicker.”

“I’m not good at the doctor thing.” Joseph muttered.

“Yes but I know you, and you’ve got an interest for this kid. Leslie Withers-“

“Him again?” Joseph sat up, taking the paper from Ruvik’s hands and reading it.

Leslie was one of Ruvik’s patients, another Omega, and a kid from a case Joseph worked on years prior. In short, the poor kid had come home from something one day to see someone killed his parents which cause him to become catatonic and be admitted to the place Ruvik worked. Leslie was currently under the care of Ruvik and one of his superiors Dr. Jimenez.  Joseph and Sebastian together hunted down the bastard who killed Leslie’s parents, putting him behind bars for many  more years to come. Because Ruvik was taking care of Leslie, Joseph saw the boy often and listened to him. He was _almost_ like a son to Joseph.

Now the paper in front of Joseph was telling him Leslie _had been_ getting better, talking in full sentences around those he trusted and one of the nurses. Until he tried to go home again, which didn’t work out for anyone there.

“So he keeps trying to leave again?”

“Oh yeah. I don’t understand him, he was getting so much better and then tries to leave. Told me he wanted to take a train home or something.” Ruvik shook his head, picking up a clipboard and snatching the paper back from Joseph to rest them on each other. “I think someone he trusts needs to tell him he can’t go home.”

“And that person is?”

“You.” Ruvik said, writing on the paper. “You’re the only other Omega he’s known, you’re no longer reeking of ‘needing’, and he trusts you. He’s listened to you before, I think you’re the only reason he willingly takes his medication sometimes.”

“I’m not good at telling people bad news, you tell him.”

“He hates me.” Joseph scoffed.

“Have Jimeneze tell him then.”

“ _He_ couldn’t be nice if someone held a gun to his head and told him to be nice. We need someone to tell him gently but get the point across.” Joseph sighed, leaning back a little.

“I’m not a doctor.”

“And I’m not a detective but how many times have you needed my help on hard cases.”

“Not the same.” Joseph stood up. “I need a nap right now. Maybe tomorrow after I get home from work we can... Head down to the hospital.”

“I’ll actually be heading over there tomorrow, one of those days they’ve asked me to come in.” Ruvik set the paper back down on the desk, finishing his writing. “Go nap for now, I’ll make you something for dinner.” Joseph nodded, making his way through the house to the living room. Joseph lay down on the couch, curling up as his mind raced.

 _Pregnant._ He was pregnant, expecting a child with Ruvik and everyone had known for a week without telling him. Emotions swirled in Joseph’s head thinking about the entire thing, a little bit of anger because nobody told him, disappointment in himself for not noticing anything, but there was a happiness bubbling inside of him he didn’t want to shake off. He did ask for this, Joseph wanted this more than anything.

Joseph closed his eyes, grabbing a pillow to hold it close as he drifted off to sleep.

`````````

Joseph stirred awake, squirming as he felt another person laying next to him on the already crowded couch. Joseph opened his eyes and saw Ruvik laying with him, passed out beside him. Smiling, Joseph leaned forwards and kissed Ruvik’s cheek which woke him a bit. “You tired too?”

“Long day.” Ruvik responded, shifting so he was on his back. Joseph moved and lay on top of him, kissing him quickly. “You were sound asleep when I came in to check on you.” Ruvik rubbed his eyes, checking the watch on his wrist. “It’s already nine and I didn’t start dinner...”

“I’m not hungry.” Joseph rested his head on Ruvik’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I’m tired mostly.” Ruvik nodded, putting his hand on Joseph’s back and rubbing it gently, which made the omega on top of him relax. “So what do you think?”

“About?”

“Are we going to have a boy or a girl? I wonder who they’ll look more like. I always wanted a daughter, she could have your blonde hair and my eyes and-“ Ruvik listened as Joseph talked excitedly about the possibilities of the child. “Ruvik, I can’t remember off the top of my head, how long are male omegas pregnant for?”

“Usually no longer than five or six months, depending on certain factors.” Ruvik shrugged. “You’re bigger than a lot of omegas so it may be six months. I never dealt with things like this, I’ll have to ask someone what to do as things progress.”

“Really?” Joseph pushed himself up a little bit, looking down at Ruvik in a bit of shock. “You know everything in the world _except_ for this?” Ruvik furrowed his brow, making a ‘hmph’ noise.

“I never found a reason to, it never interested me. I dealt with the mind, not the body. I’ll ask around the hospital tomorrow if anyone has any information, I’m sure the nurses will know something.”

“And you’re telling me, in that huge library in there, you have nothing on pregnancy?” Ruvik shook his head. “You’re serious.”

“Have I ever been one to Joke?” Joseph shook his head. “No, I haven’t.” Ruvik stared at his lover who was looking down at him angrily. With a smirk, Ruvik pulled Joseph down and kissed him, then spoke. “If you’re tired go back to sleep.”

“I...” Joseph sighed, resting his forehead on Ruvik’s chest. “Fine.” Ruvik nodded, running his fingers through Joseph’s hair to keep him calm.

“Just sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized the characters are really OOC but I cannot change it so I'm sorry. They have to stay OOC for the plot of the story. I'll try and fix it a little bit...

Month 1-

Joseph sat at his desk at work, rubbing his temples as he fought off a third, maybe fourth, wave of nausea. He had been having nausea for about a week now, and only three weeks into his expecting now and he wasn’t doing well at all.

“Need a bucket?” Sebastian asked, setting an empty trashcan next to Joseph’s desk. Joseph opened his eyes for a moment to glare at Sebastian, and then groaned and closed his eyes again.

“Don’t interrupt me.”  He muttered, resting his forehead on the desk.

“Maybe you should go home. You really look bad today. The chief will understand, and if you don’t feel up to driving I can give you a ride home.”

“Sebastian I said I'm-“ Joseph paused, grabbing the bucket and vomiting into it. “Fine…” Joseph shuddered, hovering over the bucket a moment before sitting up and wiping his mouth off with a tissue. “I can work. It’s just some morning sickness, no big deal.”

“I’m not a doctor, but I think it’s for the best you go home. Call _him_ up for a ride, or I’ll give you one.” Joseph shook his head. “Pick.”

“Ruviks working, and so are you. I will be fine.” Joseph spit into a tissue a few times, cringing at the flavor in his mouth. “I could use a mint though.” Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“You need to be home resting, not sitting here vomiting. Go home.” Joseph glanced up at Sebastian, shaking his head.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine. Leave me to my work…” Joseph rubbed his temples again, letting out a sigh as he did so. After a moment he looked up, seeing Sebastian still standing at his desk. “You’re not going to leave me alone are you?”

“Nope.” Joseph groaned and put his head on the desk. “Joseph really, it is best you go home. Anyone would.”

“If I leave you’ll slack on your work.” Joseph looked up at Sebastian, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. “I know the way you work.”

“I’ll get it done. Let me drive you home.”

````````

After a half hour of arguing and another wave of nausea, Joseph finally agreed to let Sebastian take him home. Joseph nagged Sebastian the whole car ride about him getting work done, saying he didn’t want to deal with too much of it tomorrow. Sebastian insisted everything would be fine, and dropped Joseph off at home.

Once home, Joseph looked around the house for Ruvik. He wasn’t in his study like usual, and Joseph figured out where he was quickly.

Joseph stood in front of the basement door, looking at the sign that read; _STUDY IN PROGRESS. DO NOT DISTURB._

Joseph hated when Ruvik went to the basement, he wouldn’t come up from it until either late that night or the next morning. The basement was somewhere Joseph never went to, he knew what Ruvik did down there and it _disgusted_ him. But this time Joseph needed to go down there, he needed Ruvik with him.

Joseph let out a deep sigh, pushing open the door and heading down the steps quietly. He could hear Ruvik talking and kept as quiet as he could, looking around the corner of the staircase he saw Ruvik. Joseph gripped the stairwell, descending the last few steps and standing at the bottom of them. Ruvik paused, looking over his shoulder at Joseph and stopping his recording.

“Joseph what are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I came home early, I kept getting sick.” Joseph rubbed his arm. “I know you don’t like me down here but I… I need to be with someone.” Ruvik sighed, turning to Joseph and walking to him.

“Go upstairs, I'll be up in a bit.” Ruvik kissed Joseph’s forehead, and Joseph frowned.

“No, I need you upstairs now. Not later. You always spend too much time down here, it’s not good for you.” Joseph grabbed Ruviks arm, pursing his lips before he kept speaking. “Whats going to happen after we have a kid? You cant constantly be ignoring us.”

“I don’t ignore you, this is my work. My studies. I’m-“

“Don’t.” Joseph covered Ruviks mouth. “I know this is important to you. I’m just concerned for our future.” Joseph shrugged. “I’m also paranoid you’ll get too into your work and I’ll be alone.” Ruvik moved Joseph’s hand from his mouth, giving it a light squeeze along the way.

“That won’t happen. Go get some rest, watch a movie if you want. If I’m not upstairs in two hours, then come get me.” Joseph scowled for a moment, then relaxed and nodded. “Thank you, I'll be finished here quickly.” Joseph kissed Ruvik quickly then made his way upstairs, hearing Ruvik getting back to work.

``````````

Two hours passed and Ruvik was still working, leaving Joseph to pace back and forth in front of the basement door. He _wanted_ Ruvik to come upstairs soon, but he knew Ruvik would be reluctant to come upstairs. No matter how many times he’d go down there, he was sure Ruvik would just wave him off for a few more hours. There was only one surefire way to get Ruvik from his studies to the upstairs.

Joseph walked straight to an, almost empty, room staring at the large piano in the room. He smiled, heading to it and sitting down on the bench. Ruvik had taught him to play, showing him a few songs at the beginning of their relationship. On days when Ruvik worked late or Joseph was home alone he would practice playing, which impressed Ruvik. Joseph quickly caught onto it, occasionally playing with Ruvik when both men were home.

Joseph hovered his fingers above the keys before letting out a sigh as he began playing.

He started with the first song he heard Ruvik playing; _Clair De Lune._ It was Ruviks favorite piece, followed closely by _Moonlight Sonata._ Both which Joseph learned quickly because of how often Ruvik would play them.

Joseph smiled, feeling his fingers touching the keys and closing his eyes as he played. Ruvik had taught him a few tricks when Joseph got better, but Joseph felt like he was nothing compared to Ruvik when he played.

Joseph hummed along to the song that he played, he could hear Ruvik walk in and that was all he had set out to do. Joseph opened his eyes, looking over at Ruvik and playing a few notes before stopping.

“You’re getting better.”

“Were you still recording?” Ruvik walked over, sitting on the piano bench next to Joseph.

“I was, but you were right. Time to take a break and come back upstairs.” Joseph smiled, resting his head on Ruvik’s shoulder. “Do you want me to play anything for you?”

“No, I just want you to be up here with me.” Joseph smirked. “I was hoping my music would interrupt your recording. Can’t record with music in the background.” Ruvik rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Joseph and holding him close.

“Do you want anything?” Joseph shook his head. “No dinner?”

“I don’t want to throw up anymore.” Ruvik nodded, he understood. He sat by Joseph in silence, staring at the piano keys he could imagine himself playing it when he was younger. He always played it with his sister, the only other person in the world he’d loved. Ruvik pushed the thought away, now was not the time to get caught up in the past.

“By the way, I did talk to a few people around the hospital while I was in today.” Joseph looked up at Ruvik, his eyes gleaming a bit with interest. “I got two books for us to read, facts and stuff about pregnancy.”

“’And stuff.’” Joseph said, giggling.

“I haven’t opened them yet, so yes. _Stuff._ ” Joseph laughed, kissing Ruvik’s cheek and hugging him. “A few people around congratulated us, and I was able to get a portable ultrasound machine.”

“Really?” Ruvik nodded.

“I don’t know if we can see anything yet, but it’s worth a shot.” Joseph beamed.

“Let’s try it out.”

`````````

“Ruvik the gels really cold.” Joseph watched as Ruvik put the line of gel across his stomach, rubbing it in gently.

“We can use some warmer gel another time.” Joseph hit Ruvik’s arm, getting a smirk from the man. “Now, I don’t think we’ll see a sex or anything yet.” Ruvik flipped through one of the books he was given. “But here goes nothing.” Joseph looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine as Ruvik pressed the- what he guessed was some sort of scanner- to his abdominal area. He shifted, only to get a remark from Ruvik to stay still.

“Do you see it?”

“I just started looking.” Ruvik looked back at the book, then back to the screen. “It’ll look like an alien at first glance, keep your eyes open for anything abnormal.” Joseph cringed at the way Ruvik strung the words together, he made it sound like the fetus was something ugly and bad.

Joseph suddenly became filled with dread.

He _did_ kind of force Ruvik into doing this with him, the man didn’t even seem happy when he told Joseph. Ruvik never seemed interested in a kid at all, hadn’t brought it up to Joseph and had usually shushed away all questions about it. Joseph was suddenly worried that Ruvik didn’t want the kid at all. Maybe he would leave him after the kid was born, or maybe he wouldn’t be a good father.

Joseph didn’t even realize he was breathing heavily until Ruvik grabbed his hand and had to calm him down. “Relax, are you scared?”

“You don’t want the kid.” Joseph said, his voice shaky. “You don’t want it?”

“What gave you that idea? If I didn’t want one I’d have had you on morning after pills throughout your entire heat.” Ruvik looked back at the screen, pulling his hand away from Joseph’s and pointing to something on it. “Look.” Joseph looked at the screen, squinting a little bit.

“What am I looking at?”

“You see that small bean shape in there?” Joseph looked around the screen where Ruvik pointed, finally spotting it he nodded. “That’s the kid.” Joseph’s eyes became wide and Ruvik pushed the screen towards him. “There’s not much to see, I’m not surprised, but that’s it.” Joseph stared at the screen, reaching up and touching the black and white picture.

“It’s… So small…”

“Of course, you’re barely a month in. We can do this each month until you’ve had it.” Joseph nodded, he kept looking at the screen and felt his heart thump in his chest.

“It’s ours…” Ruvik nodded, closing up the book as he looked at the screen with Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anxiety.jpg
> 
> Poor Joseph. It's only the first month, there's still five left. (I'm only going to do one month per chapter. I'll either do a day of that month or drag out a few days per chapter. We'll see what happens.)  
> Also I am doing a bonus chapter that goes into how Joseph and Ruvik ended up together.  
> I have the chapter about half done and when I started it the chapter put the word count from 3000 to over 11000. It's going to be a LONG chapter, and I'm probably going to post it after Joseph's pregnancy. (Right before he gives birth or right after)


End file.
